totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Darren
Darren is labeled The Rebel 'in Total Drama Teens. Biography Darren is a definite troublemaker. He has been to juvy several times for many different reasons such as, drugs, vandalism, and stealing. He also enjoys anarchy and having an alternative style. Total Drama Teens '''Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Darren is introduced to be a punk on the island. He is assigned to be on the Killer Losers team. He befriends Eve, Anton, and Slater who he finds a place to stay for his team with. His team wins this round. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''He defends Anton when Streeter complains about him. He is angered by Marty's remarks. He also gets annoyed with Mischa and Streeter complaining. Darren comments about Anton having the munchies. He is sixteenth to fall asleep. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Darren can bear Chef's food as he says he ate food just like in juvy. Darren decides to surf for his team and he wins a point for his team. He's glad Anton saved their team, which wins this round. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Darren is chosen to be a hunter for his team. Him and Slater go to try to find prey together and they find Teagan and Phoebe. After Teagan is sprayed by Slater he tells Darren not to spray Phoebe, but Darren does anyway. His team wins this round. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Darren works on the appetizer with Anton and Aubrey. He makes the salsa for the nachos with Anton while Aubrey makes the cheese sauce. They get a three and a half star rate on their dish. Their team loses, but Darren is safe in the ceremony because of him receiving a marshmallow. ' Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Darren decides to unlock locks without any keys for the talent show. His final lock is a bike lock he puts around his neck and locks, but he fails to get it open again. He gets an A for effort. His team loses. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he gets the last marshmallow, and the bike lock remains on his neck. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Darren rides with Anton in the sailboat, while Anton sings about them being water astronauts. Their team takes a path with less obstacles, and they decide to collect wood along the way. After they make their fire, Alison steals wood from them and the opposite team rides off on a raft from the stolen wood. Darren shows disliking to the Screaming Outcasts then. Their team wins this round because of the Screaming Outcast sabotage. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Darren creates an alliance with Anton, Eve, and Slater. Darren puts up the treehouse for his team. He is one of the four to test the treehouse. He looks at Norah and Mischa angrily after it collapses. His team lost, but in the marshmallow elimination ceremony he is safe. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''Darren is anxious to find the crates for his team. He suggests for his team to take the stairs to get out. He drives the snowmobile for his team and makes it up the mountain before the Screaming Outcasts. When his team is on their sled, Darren taunts Alison, making her angry. Their sled crashes, so their team loses. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Darren rides the zip line with Norah and Anton, and they all stay on the zip line the whole time. Darren goes first on the tightrope for his team, along with Brenda, who he tells to calm down. He makes it across the tightrope. He is kind of shocked when he hears Eve talk for the first time. He helps carry the mattress for his team. Their team wins this challenge. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''He helps Slater wake up Anton by lighting his joint. 'Darren does cliff climbing with Eve for his team. Alison throws rocks at him which makes him fall off of the cliff. His team wins the challenge anyway. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Darren goes off to the woods to hide with Eve, Slater, and Anton. He hides inside a bush and is found by Norah. She hits him in the shoulder with an arrow and soon enough gets shot by Chef. While he is in the outbox, he gets annoyed by Oliver and Lluvy arguing. He is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Darren eats all of his food and does not throw up during the challenge. The guys team wins the challenge, so he has immunity during the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''Darren is one of the first to get into the abandoned cabin. Darren sticks with Slater, Eve, and Anton during the challenge. They stay in the main living room for the first part of the challenge. He suggests they find weapons. He pulls a firepoker and accidentally activates a trap wall, sending him and Slater to an empty room. A figure in a trenchcoat captures both of them. Even though he doesn't win immunity, he is still safe in the marshmallow ceremony. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''Darren goes on a nature walk with Anton, Eve, Slater, and Oliver. He seems to enjoy the walk a lot despite his tough guy exterior. He picks the black dunebuggie for the race and gives it a few upgrades. He is a frontrunner throughout the whole race along with his friends Eve and Slater. None of Alison's sabotage affects him in the race whatsoever. He gets first place because he finishes after Alison, whom had a penalty. He gladly rubs it in Alison's face. He gets the reward of a gourmet meal and use of the sauna. '''Chapter #16: "I Hate Boney Island.": '''Darren goes off with Slater, Eve, and Anton on Boney Island. He works together with the three of them to get the most amount of idols to be safe. The four get their idols the quickest. When Slater spots three idols in a cave, Darren goes along with them and grabs one of the idols. He is then chased down by wooly beavers and runs towards the beach along with Slater, Eve, and Anton. They eventually lose the beavers and canoe their way back up to the camp. While he is canoeing, Alison hits his canoe on purpose. He is safe in the elimination ceremony, but does not win the challenge. He is upset when Slater is eliminated. ' Chapter #17: "I Have To Work With Who Now?": 'Darren is put into a team with Phoebe for the Tri-Armed Triathalon. During the eating challenge, he eats while Phoebe feeds him. They do not finish their food in time and do not win a point. During the canoeing challenge, he bonds with Phoebe over hating Alison. He then somewhat flirts with her, which makes her kind of blush. They are the first ones to get to the beach, winning a point. In the third part of the challenge they both have trouble determining who goes where in the order. They don't win invincibility, but Darren is still safe. ' Chapter #19: "We're Going To Die!": '''Darren celebrates with Anton in the cabin on being in the final four. He gets dropped off on the top of a mountain on the island along with a compass. He uses his compass to find his way towards camp. He then finds Anton due to the smell of him smoking. He then lends Anton his knife to make spears. They then head to the beach. They are both then seen with face paint and crazy hair when they reach the beach. They decide to make a raft together. Darren to gather sticks and then calls Anton 'MacGyver' when he somehow makes twine out of coconuts. When they're about to finish the raft, the girls find them and try to use their raft. Darren is flirted with Phoebe to get the raft, but says that only one other could use it. He then asks Anton if Phoebe can join them on their raft. Darren makes it into the final three. '''Chapter #20: "The Things I Do For This Game.": '''Darren enjoys the amazing breakfast he receives. He talks about how likes the other finalists a lot and how he'd imagine getting the prize money and how great it would be. In the challenge he does and succeeds each of the following: eats and swallows a spoonful of nutmeg, wrestles a bear and wins, and licks Chef's foot. He refuses to do his last challenge because his biggest fear of crocodiles. Since Phoebe completes her last challenge, he is eliminated because of he refused his last challenge. He is shocked to see Phoebe's new hair. Darren is hugged by Anton when he is eliminated. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Darren roots for Anton in the final challenge. Darren helps out Anton in the challenge along with Wiley, Slater, and Eve. He is part of the human gate they make to get across the bridge safely. He rides across the piranha-infested river with Anton, Slater, and Eve on Wiley's surfboard. He cheers when Anton wins. He is invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Darren is one of the four contestants on Total Drama Teens with unnatural hair color, the others being July, Kat, and Lluvy. *Darren is one of the three contestants on Total Drama Teens to been known to have done drugs in the past, the other two being Kat and Anton. Category:Total Drama Teens